Blazing fire of hope
by CluelessAngel
Summary: Mulan is taken from her home as a young child. What will happen to her? will she ever be able to return home?
1. Chapter 1

I was taken from my home when I was young. I don't know where I am, all I know is that I am a prisoner or a slave. I'm sure my family has forgotten about me long ago, or else they would have found me, but alas I've been here for what I think to be three long years. I have been tormented and tortured beyond belief, I belong nowhere. The Hun women of my master is kind to me, she is like a mother I once had. I am now thirteen and I was taken when I was ten. I don't remember what village I was from, or even what my parents look like. But if it wasn't for my Hun mother… I would have killed myself. Men try to get into bed with me, even at my young age, if it wasn't for her I would have died long ago. Every night I look up into the night sky wondering what my parents are doing right now. Wondering if they have forgotten about me, wondering if my older brother has even forgotten about me. For too long I have longed to die, but every morning I am yanked from my bed and put to work. Why, oh why did I have to be taken away? Two years ago I would have been killed if it wasn't for my Hun mother. She stopped them from killing me, and said it wasn't right to kill a child, if no one came to rescue me, then she would raise me as her child. And well here I am. I am a Chinese/Hun slave child. I so badly want to go home, I've talked to my Hun mother and she said not to speak about that anymore, and also not to try anything, or else I would never go home… alive. I don't know why no one has found me yet, where they took me, we are still in China, toward the outskirts, but when they learned that they could trust me not to run away, they let me go to town and get food and things they needed. It wouldn't look suspicious since I was Chinese. I saw many imperial soldiers around, so we couldn't be more than 75 miles from the imperial palace, but still too far for me to try to get home.

One night, it was getting late and my Hun mother said I could go take a bath and then go to bed. I walked about five miles down the river so I could take a bath in private. I came across an imperial soldier's uniform, and then looked towards the river to see him staring right at me.

"What are you doing out here all alone miss?" in a rather loud voice.

I signaled him to be quiet but he just repeated the question.

"You must be quiet. I'm sometimes followed. Why are you all the way out here? Where are the rest of the troops?"

"Its just me, my troops are about 2 miles downstream. Where are you?"

"You must leave, it's not safe for you."

"And what about you? And why are you so comfortable right now?"

"I am safe, there is no where I can go that I will be harmed. Oh sorry, I'm just use to people not having privacy." I turned around to let him come out of the water and get changed.

"ok." I turned around and he was right in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"me? I'm a no one."

"you must be someone, what is your name?"

"My name is Mulan."

"where do you live?"

"about 5 miles upstream. Why?"

"I'll take you back it's not safe-"

"NO! You mustn't! please never go there, don't follow me. Please."

"why what's the matter?" he grabbed my arm.

"Please let go. I cant tell you, please you must understand. If they followed me here I could be killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"oh but you underestimate me."

"no I don't, you wouldn't understand, now please just go and don't follow me."

I left him standing behind… I went a little out of the way just to make sure he wouldn't follow me. Everyone was asleep when I got back, so I just went to my tent and went to sleep. I was in a peaceful slumber when I heard something outside. I grabbed a sward that I had found and crept outside to see who the intruder was. I crept behind him and covered his mouth and stuck the blade to his neck.

"who are you? And what are you doing here?"

his voice sounded familiar. He spun around and I saw it was the soldier from the river. He was about to talk when I heard some movement, and I covered his mouth and moved him back into the forest. We walked about 3 miles down the river.

"why did you follow me here?"

"who are you?"

"my name is Mulan, I'm Chinese."

"no your not! That was a Hun camp!"

I sighed, he was never gonna give it up until I told him what happened long ago.

"I am Chinese, I was taken from my home about three years ago, they have kept me here for all this time. I have yet to see my family."

"well why don't you run away?"

"Ha to where may I ask? They know where I lived. I'm not safe anywhere."

"well why don't you come back to camp with me?"

"I cant they will be waking me up in an hour, and if they don't find me there, I- I don't know what would happen, but I don't care to find out."

"You want to go back there? Where you are tortured and treated as a slave?"

"at least I know they would come look for me if something happened, there is a woman that loves me. Unlike my Chinese family."

"what is your surname?"

"Hau"

he backed away.

"It can't be. I've found you."

"Who are you?" I started to back away from him scared he would do something to me.

"Who am I? Mulan don't you recognize me? Mulan… I'm Yong, your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**ya i re-did the 2nd chapter. didnt really like it so hope you enjoy it now! (I just changed some things)**

"…Yong?" I looked at him a little suspicious, "YONG!" I hugged him

"I thought you were dead Mulan." I stopped hugging him and backed away.

"you left me here. No one ever came looking for me! Why didn't you come to save me! What did I do to deserve this? Did you know what they put me through?" I was starting to get hysterical.

"Mulan we did search for you, but there was no sigh of you for miles. Until a couple of months after the last ransom, we got another letter that said we took to long and that they killed you. Mama wasn't the same when she heard that you died." Yong sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, "she was never the same. She was always depressed and never left the house. She died a month after she heard that you were dead." I started to cry and Yong held me tight. After about 10 minutes of me crying he raised my chin, "you look so thin. Do they feed you?'

"yes, but not much, only the leftovers they had from their meal, which isn't much."

"Come back to camp with me and eat some food there."

"no I can't the Huns will be waking up in a couple of minutes"

"I doubt it, its only 2 o'clock. I promise if you want to go back, I'll have you back before they wake up. Now please come with me to get something to eat." I obeyed him, not because he was my brother, but because I was starving. I didn't have anything to eat for the past two days.

When we got to the camp, there were only a couple of men up.

"Captain," one of the other captains called, "who is this that you are bring to the camp? You know we can't have anyone here except for soldiers. We can't risk the Hun people seeing us."

"relax Shang, it's just my sister"

"… sister? Umm I didn't know you had two sisters Yong."

"I don't, this is Mulan."

"Mulan? Isn't that the one that went missing and was presumed to be dead?"

"I was presumed to be dead because no one came to find me!" I yell at him.

Shang looked at me and then at Yong, "are you sure this is her? When I last saw her she was more delicate and pleasant to be around."

"I WAS! You try being a prisoner of the Huns for three years and still have a pleasant attitude towards people that were supposed to be looking for me!"

"Woh woh, did you say the Huns captured you?"

"Yes I did."

"Crap!" He turned towards Yong, "WhAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SOMEONE COULD HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING HER!"

"That wouldn't be possible Shang,"

"and why wouldn't that be possible little princess."

"because they trust me not to run away."

Before Shang could say anything else Yong told him that he was going to get me some food.

"I'll take her Yong, you've been working all this time, go get some sleep."

Shang and I walked into the mess tent, we were talking or should I say he was talking and I was daydreaming. I was just watching his lips then his eyes. He was perfect in every way, except he was very serious.

"Mulan," he laid his hand on my, "I've missed you so dearly." We have known each other for quite some time now, I met him when I was younger and Yong came back from the academy on break. Shang lived not to far from us. We liked each other, but knew it wasn't allowed, but it didn't matter to us. I was ten then and he… well lets just say he was older.

"When you were taken, I was lost."

"Shang," I pulled my hand away from his, "I have changed, I now know who cares about me, and it's not you. YOU the one person I thought loved me, deserted me." I got up and turned around. He came up from behind me and hugged me.

"It wasn't like that Mulan. I looked everywhere for you, and so did everyone else. I knew you weren't dead and when I could I would come looking for you. oh I wish I would have known you were here. Mulan I'm deeply sorry for everything that happened. I would have taken your spot if I had the chance. I loved you three years ago, and I still do."

I turned around and looked at him, "everyday, every night, every time I was beaten I only though of you. you were the only thing that kept me alive. All I thought was returning back to you." he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I know it was against the rules, and it was forbidden between two unmarried people, but we didn't care, no one knew it either because everyone was asleep. I broke away a little later.

"Shang I have to go back, they'll kill whatever I have left of a family. I will return whenever I can. I am considered a Hun there, and they now trust me. I am part of their family now, but not by choice. I will come back every so often."

I started to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a deep passionate kiss, and then I left. I got back before anyone woke up, and in a few hours I would be working.

In the morning my Hun mother woke me up, and told me to take a bath and get dressed, and to meet her in the main quarters. I did, but I was a little confused. What was going to happen, did someone know I left camp? But when I walked in the Hun leader was waiting there and his wife, my Hun mother was standing next to him smiling.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes my dear. You have been somewhat part of our family, and it is only right to make you entirely a part of the Hun family. I have found you a husband." I was shocked, what was happening, he called out my future husband. Shan-Yu. He was tall, masculine and gentle looking, but scary. I turned to Badivano (bed-i-von-o), "please sir, I do not wish to marry." He got angry and yelled at me, "YOU SELFACE LITTLE BRAT! I have spared you life, raised you as my own and you refuse to accept this offer I have made for you? well I'm sorry too, because you will marry Shan-Yu whether you like it or not! he is your husband to be!"

I ran out of there crying. I will never be able to go home. I didn't know where I was going, if I was being followed, all I knew was one person that would hold me and comfort me, my one true love… I saw Shan working with the troops, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I went to find my brother. I found him in the mess tent, I stood there while he was laughing with his buddies, he didn't notice me until one of the soldiers looked up at he. Yong turned around and ran up to me and embraced me. He led me out of the tent to talk. I truly didn't want to talk. As soon as we got out of the mess tent and a couple of feet away I just broke down and cried. Shang saw in the distance, and told Ling to take control of the troops and he'd be back. He ran up to me and Yong, I just looked up and fell into his arms.

"They-They are marring me off to the Hun Leader's second in command." I said. Shang pulled me into a tight embrace; there was no way he was going to let me go without a fight. I knew in my heart that I had to marry the Hun; Shang had no chance against Shan- Yu. Yong took over Shang's training knowing that we love each other. He knew that there was something between us just before I disappeared.

"When are you married Mulan?" choked

I stared at the ground for a while and then answered him; "tomorrow" I could tell he was upset. We were supposed to be married as soon as I was old enough, and now it will never happen. Our fathers knew each other from the war. They were best of friends and then my father was wounded. "Mulan," he broke me out of my trance he lifted my chin, "I lost you once, and that broke my heat, if I lose you again it'll kill me. I refuse to lose you especially to a Hun."

"Shang even when I marry Shan-Yu I will always be your heart and soul."

"But what happens if that's not good enough? What happens if I want more than your heart and soul?"

"Shang, stop it. You're just making this harder for me. You think I want to let you go? You were the only thing that kept me alive." I turned away from him to go back to my home, I turned my head, "all I know is that tomorrow during the wedding, and after I will pretend it's you." I started to walk away when he yelled, "wait" I turned around and he walked up to me and smashed his lips onto mine, he held me as close as possible and passionately kissed me.

"I'll get you back before he does anything to you. I promise."

"Please Shang, don't come to save me. He'll kill you." he was about to say something when I put a finger up to his lips and kissed him one last time, then ran back.

"Where were you Mulan?" asked Badivano when he saw me returning. "You have been gone all day."

"I'm sorry sir, I had to think. It is my wedding tomorrow, and I-I just need to think."

"you know if you decide to run, we will track you down."

"Yes sir I do. I have no intensions of running, I tell you now."

"Good, now go in the kitchen and make us some food."

I bowed my head and left. While I was boiling some dumplings Shan Yu came up behind me as close to me as possible and started to kiss my neck. He started to touch my breasts and then his hands moved to unbutton my clothes when I started to struggle and told him to get off of me.

"Now, now is that how you treat your husband?"

"your not my husband yet, so keep your hands to yourself" I spat at him

"You'll soon be mine." He yelled and walked out.

The day sadly came, and there was no way I could get out of it. When I walked up to Shan Yu I knew my life came to an end. I thought of killing myself many times, but decided against it. If I killed myself there would be no way I would be with Shang.

The last part of the speech came up "You may now kiss her"

Shan Yu said, "Now my precious your all mine." He smiled

"You only have half of me. You may have me physically but you'll never have my heart and soul. I will never love you." I spat back at him.

"Ha I don't care! You're my wife I can do what ever I please, and I will eventually get you to love me." He pulled me close to him and was about to kiss me when I heard a familiar voice yell, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

it was Shang, all I heard was, "Seize him!" and then Shan Yu pressed his lips hard on mine. The ceremony was complete. Shang saw that and he was hart broken. I stared at him, and then one of Badivano's men disarmed him, I yelled, "NO!" and tried to run to stop him, but Shan Yu held me. They knocked him out.

Everyone cheered that Shan Yu was married, and that they caught an imperial soldier. They tied him up in a tent and Shan Yu dragged me off to his tent.

It was late that night when I left my husband's tent, the entire camp was passed out from all the partying they did. I knew that if I didn't do something they would kill Shang the next day. I snuck into the prisoner's tent and there was Shang tied up. He looked so sad, almost this betrayal expression. I touched the side of his face, "it wasn't my fault. If only you listened to me, you would be safe. My life is over, but yours has begun and I cant let you throw it away for me." I kissed his lips and he awoke to find me smiling.

"Did-Did he touch you?" he asked, I ignored the question, "Your hurt Shang, let me clean up your wounds." I cut the ropes off and I was about to leave to get some medical stuff to clean his wounds when he grabbed my wrist and made me look at him. "Did he touch you, Mulan?" in a stern voice, I just turned my head and tried to catch some of the tears before the fell, but they disobeyed me. And worst of all Shang saw, "not yet thankfully. They were drinking all night. I was able to postpone it due to this celebration of capturing an imperial soldier. They drank themselves silly. He pulled me into a embrace and I cried into his chest "please forget about me and leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, I lo-"

"Awww having another reunion I see" I turned around to see Shan Yu standing in front of the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up, "Shan Yu, let this man go he is to value for you. He is a mere soldier and his death will not bring you any closer to capturing China." 

"Oh but he isn't a mere soldier. He has found your fancy."

"and you are threatened by that? I am your wife. He is nothing but a PATHETIC man." It stabbed Shang hard, and I knew it. But Hun women were just as powerful as the Hun man if the cards were played right.

"I saw the way you acted around him, I know you have feelings for him!"

"I felt sorry for the kid" I walked up to him, I knew this would hurt Shang a lot but I had to get him out of here. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I don't go for mere soldiers that look like they are little boys" He looked into my eyes and saw that I was telling the truth. "just let him go, he's not even worth it."

He looked at me and then at him, "fine get him out of my sight."

"go back to bed and I'll deal with this pathetic wannabe soldier" I walked over to Shang and kicked him in the side hard and Shan Yu walked out heading back to bed. It had been a long night and the hangover wasn't going to well. When I knew Shan Yu was back in the tent I got some medicine for Shang.

"Get away from me. What were you doing just playing with my feelings? I should have known that you would turn and be happier here with HIM. why didn't you just let them kill me? You just want to torture me?" he turned away from me. I was so confused but I know what he was talking about. I walked up to him, knelt down and placed my hand on his shoulder and he just shook it off. "Will you just listen to me!?"

He make a stinging remark to me under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear "once a hun, always a hun." I smacked him not meaning to because he only sad that out of anger and he was surprised. "you know very well that I'm not a Hun. I was forgotten for three years. Everyone forgot about me until I showed up. I saved your-"

"I never asked you to do that!" he yelled at me. I knew that this wasn't the place to argue so I yanked him to his feet and shoved him out the tent. We walked about five miles up and there I cleaned his wounds while we yelled at each other.

We ended up walking back to the imperial camp. Shang had to rest and regain his strength after the horrific beating he went through and I had to explain to my brother why the other captain was in such poor shape.

The camp was in a frenzy wondering where their captain went. By the time I got there they were setting up search parties to look for the missing captain. I found my brother instantly. "I see that the captain hasn't been missing for 10 hours and you've already set up search parties, well you can forget them seeing that I have the precious captain right here"

Yong turned around and saw me. He turned around and smiled at me, then looked at Shang. He gave me a questionable look and kept looking from me to Shang. "don't worry I didn't do a thing. Pretty boy over here tried to get himself killed. He stormed my wedding and was sentenced to death in a couple of hours. I'd advise you next time to put a leash on him" I looked back and Shang was giving me a cold look and walked to his tent. I walked with Yong and talked to him about everything.

My life was split between where I wanted to be and where I was forced to be. I would never be happy and I felt that I was forcing Shang to feel the way I felt when I was with the Huns… miserable and hurt.

I ended up going into his tent to say goodbye and to explain my actions, but he was gone…

**Sorry that was a short chapter but I really don't know what to write, and I felt bad because I kept getting e-mails asking to update.**


End file.
